Random Drabbles
by Zephyr169
Summary: These are some random ideas that may or may not be connected later on but they are all character driven. Enjoy. Rated T for blood. What if Zephyr wasn't the only success in the Crank Seminary?
1. Chapter 1

Resonance of Fate fan-fiction

Zephyr's POV

Vashyron, and Leanne were shooting at the large metal gear monster firing machine guns at us. We were on top of a hill with a forest on one side and a steep cliff on the other. I run in and leap over the monster. I used my metal coated rounds to pierce its hard outer shell. Its turns around to me and I realize I'm stuck between the monster and a cliff.

_Great. And just when I was having fun._

I shoot at the monster calling to Vashyron for back up. He started saying something but my enemy's machine gun drowned him out. The monster stood up on two of it's metallic spider like legs and tried to slam him. I heard Leanne yell something about falling off. I looked back and sure enough I was right at the edge of the cliff. I take a step closer and try to drive the monster back. I can hear the dogs in the distance. Vashyron rushes forward and kills two dogs while Leanne shoots at the large metallic gear monster in front of me, it's hard outer covering of gears protecting the weak circuits inside. The dogs start to surround them. I have no room to run so I can jump over this thing, and it lowered itself closer to the ground so I couldn't slide underneath, so I try again to drive it back. I take a step forward and I immediately realize my mistake. I had advanced too soon. The monster rears up and slams. As he hit the ground it shuddered. The monster stopped and tried to turn around but was too late. We were both falling off the edge of the cliff.

"Zephyr!" Leanne screamed. I saw her lean over the edge and try in vain to grab me, her light blond hair flying around her face.

"Behind you! Ill be fine!" I yell back seeing a dog jumping for her. She turns around and shoots it in the head. I'm now free falling from 570ft high. We had been sent on a mission to retrieve a package from the head Cardinal, Rowen, and deliver it to a merchant on level 6. We had made it halfway when the stray monsters forced us to go down to level seven. It seemed as if they knew we were coming. That's when a lone hit-man ran up behind Vashyron and stole the package. He had run down to the core lift to the surface. We followed as he ran toward this hill. There was a ambush waiting for us. There were monsters everywhere.

_I wonder why this package is so important._

I was snapped back to the present by a hard surface below me as I had finally landed on the rock that broke of the cliff. I turn to my left and see the monster still free falling. I laugh at it, it's legs flailing around helplessly. That is, until the rock beneath me hit a large rock jutting out of the side of the cliff. It shattered and threw me off, One of the pieces hit the monster and it exploded. Shrapnel rained down on me as I fell giving me a number of cuts. A particularly long piece lodged itself into my upper right arm. The ground was only about 60 ft away. I looked down at the approaching ground. I reach out to the side of the cliff, seeing that it seemed to curve closer to the bottom.

_Maybe if I can slow down enough I can escape my fall with less injury._

I reached out to the side grazing my hands at such speed it left large red burns on them. I swung my left leg over to help however luck wasn't on my side. As I used my booted foot to slow my decent, it hit a large rock and got stuck. My momentum snapped the bone in my leg. I yelped and gritted my teeth at the white hot pain. I use the side of the cliff wall to lessen the damage to my self as I fall. I half fell half slid the last 10 feet. I reached the bottom and my broken leg hit the ground sending another flash of white pain racing through it. As I landed on my back I could feel the long piece of shrapnel embed itself deeper into my arm. I gasped at the pain. That's when I heard it. The unmistakable thundering of a metallic gear monster. As the booming noise got steadily closer I desperately tried to find a hiding place. I scanned my surroundings and saw a crack in the cliff wall about ten meters away. I struggled to my feet and used the wall for support, I limped toward the small crack, my vision slightly obstructed when my leg hit a stray rock, sending a white light across my eyes I had to blink away in order to see clearly again. The monster turned the corner and spotted me. It's gears turning faster as it sped up and fired machine guns at me, as I reached the crack. I squeezed myself inside, scratching my arms and cheek against the hard rock face, dragging my broken leg behind me. I lean back out and drag a medium sized rock and used it to cover the entrance to the small crack. I heard the monster get closer and fire at the rock. It keeps at it for around five minuets then heads off. I sigh in relief. I wait three more minuets till I'm sure its gone. I push the rock over and crawl out. I could no longer hear the gunshots of Vashyron and Leanne. I knew Vashyron would keep them moving toward the stolen package.

_Heh Leanne's probably in tears._

I looked around for anything I could use as a splint. I find a large branch and I snap in half.

_Now comes the hard part._

I grab my leg pull up the pant leg and violently shove it to the right. I hold in my scream of pain and a low whimper escapes. I pull out a small roll of bandages and use them to hold the snapped branches to my leg. I stand up and use the wall for support as I make my way to the south where the cliff makes it's way back down the ground. I struggle along and the end slowly comes into view. I scan the plains in front of the cliff. After I'm sure they aren't out there I start to climb back up the hill to where the battle had been.

_Maybe they got caught up in another fight. Or they got the package and went back to the core lift._

After about twenty minuets of limping up hill I come across where I had fallen. I look around and see blood scattered all over the ground.

_He-he those poor dogs__._

I see at least nine dogs laying around with bullet holes in their heads. I smirk and keep going towards the core lift.

_They probably forgot about me. It'll be fine. Ill meet up with them at . . . Home Sweet. That'll work__._

A sense of dread and depression settled in the pit of my stomach.

Leanne's POV

I watch as Zephyr falls over the edge of the cliff. Vashyron was busy taking out more dogs. Filled with rage I lay waste to all of the remaining dogs. Vashyron turns and runs into the forest after the hit-man with the package.

_What's so important about this parcel?_

"Zephyr! Leanne! Come on or we'll lose him!" Vashyron yelled.

"V-vas-Vashyron!" I screamed. I fell to my knees looking over the edge trying to find Zephyr in the debris. Vashyron came running to my side.

"Hey. What's up? Where's Zephyr?" I pointed down off the cliff. He understood.

"OK, look Leanne. I'm sure Zephyr will be fine. I need you to find him. Ok? I have to find the guy who stole that package. I want to know why its so important. I need you to go down there and look for Zephyr. Can you do that Leanne?" I nodded not trusting myself to speak.

"Ok. Then lets go. I'll meet you back at Home Sweet." With that he took off into the forest. I sit there for a couple more minuets still searching for Zephyr. I shakily stand and head back north, the way we came, to go into the cavern.

Vashyron's POV

I had been tailing this guy for what felt like hours. It was starting to get dark now and I could hear wolves in the distance. The short, portly, chestnut haired hit-man in front of me started to slow down. I slow and creep towards him, hiding in the brush. The hit-man then continues on into a warehouse of sorts. I hear one loud gunshot and a new man, tall and lanky, with shoulder length red hair, wearing what looks to be a brand new black suit, walks out muttering to himself about slacking lackeys. He has the parcel in his hand as he walks closer to me. When he's in range I aim and fire. The bullet traveled right threw his head spraying blood, chunks of brain, and bits of his skull all over the trees. I take the package from his dead hands, and head towards the core lift.

_Hopefully Leanne has found Zephyr and they are already at the Home Sweet apartment._

Leanne's POV It was starting to get dark and I still couldn't find Zephyr. I knew I couldn't yell out for him because there were loads of hit-men, metallic gear monsters, dogs, and who knows what else. I heard a long howl in the distance.

_Wolves. It had to be wolves. Oh Zephyr, please be ok._

I started looking for a high place so the wolves couldn't get me. I made my way back up the hill and climbed one of the larger trees. As I sat up there I scanned the area for Zephyr.

_Does he even know its dark?_

I waited in the tree. Still no sign of Zephyr as the howls got closer.

Zephyr's POV

I had been limp-walking for hours. The sound of the wolves getting closer.

_I wonder what time it is._

It looked to be around noon but we had started the mission around then.

_Could it be night already?_

Everyone knew he had incredibly good eyesight and night vision. So much so it was difficult for him to tell what time of day it was. The wolves were getting closer. I was maybe halfway to the core lift.

_Come on just a little more. Don't be a wimp Zephyr, suffer through it._

I emerged from the trees the core lift just a mere 50ft away but it felt like miles. I start to head towards it even faster as I can hear the footsteps of the wolves exiting the forest around me. Snaps of twigs, low growls, and pads hitting the ground seemed to echo around me.

_Darn-it! I should've climbed a tree._

The wolves slowly made a ring around me. I stop moving. They start to shrink the circle till there's only a mere five feet between each wolf and me. They were huge, about the size of a grown man. They start to growl, slobber dripping down their black and bloody muzzles. I pull out my twin machine guns. They leap. I shoot.

Leanne's POV

I waited in my tree till I could no longer see more than five feet in front of me. That's when I heard it. The unmistakable sound of twin machine guns and the maniacal screams of a murder.

_Zephyr._

I smile. He's ok. At least for those first few minuets. I could hear the whimpers of wolves. Then a loud scream. It sent shivers down my spine. That wasn't a wolf.

_What?! Zephyr?! He never screams. What happened?!_

I throw myself off the tree and run blindly to where I had seen the little snaps of lite from Zephyr's guns.

Vashyron's POV

I was almost out of the forest when I heard Zephyr's machine guns.

_Looks like everything will be fi_

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream.

_What?! Zephyr doesn't scream, was it Leanne? No she doesn't sound like that. Zephyr?! What happened?!_

I ran out of the forest to see Zephyr on the ground in the middle of a circle of wolves tearing him apart. He was still alive but just barely. Shreds of his red steam-punk jacket littered the ground. There were many of the man-sized wolves already dead riddled with bullet holes.

_Zephyrs work._

I thought with a smile. I pulled out my hand gun and shoot at the wolves. I hear a second gun being fired. I turn slightly to see Leanne shooting some more of the wolves, tears running down her face. We make quick work of the remaining wolves. Leanne and I rush toward Zephyr. He had a broken leg put in a splint that was now ripped up. There were large gashes all over him. He had a large piece of metal embedded into his right arm, multiple bite marks on his head and face. His eyes were half open and tears of pain escaped from them. He was unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm so happy people like this story! I'll try to update as often as I can. Sorry for the grammatical errors in my last chapter. I reposted it so they should be fixed. I also added more details. hehe. I'll try extra hard from now on though. sorry for any inconvenience. With that enjoy! :)**

* * *

Zephyr's POV

I awoke to a sharp pain in my arm. My eyes snap open and I'm blinded by the bright light. I look around, squinting, to see Vashyron leaning over me pulling out a long piece of shrapnel from my right arm. I was in my barren room, with only my bed, table and chair. He gave another tug. Once again intense pain flared up.

"Stop!" I yelled at him as he was about to yank once again. Unfortunately my yell had startled him and he jumped back with the piece of shrapnel still in his hand. It was ripped from my arm, blood flew from the metal all over my room. Vashyron stood there looking at me with a humorous look.

"He-he. That works." He said brightly as if he spared me much pain. Which in truth he probably did I just wasn't very thankful to him at the moment. I glared at him as he started to clean out the small slivers of metal still in my arm. After he bandaged it he poked my leg. I grit my teeth as a wave of sheer agony shot through my leg. Vashyron saw my reaction even though I tried to hide it. He smiled sheepishly at me.

"Sorry, here lets put this in a better splint." He picked up two three foot long plywood boards and some bandages and, of course, Duck Tape.

"Is that really necessary?" I asked him hoping it was just a joke. He only shook his head with an amused smile.

"Of course it's necessary. You want it to stay on you right?" He replied fully enjoying my reactions.

"Well, get it over with." I said lacing my voice with distrust. He leaned over and picked up my leg and started to wrap it with the bandages and the plywood placed firmly against each side. I grimaced with the pain but held in the cry's every time he bumped the swollen knee. When he finished he pulled out the duck tape. He had a malicious glint in his eyes as he approached with the roll. When he thought he had me I rolled to the right, off my bed, and speed limped out of my room, slamming the metal door behind me. I tumbled down the stairs, limped to the couch, and plopped down onto it with a groan.

"Hello Zephyr." Leanne squeaked out from the kitchen. I looked over and she had a worried look on her face.

"Hi Leanne. Don't worry I'm fine." I said trying to reassure her as she still had that worried look. She faked a smile and then her face turned hard. I turned on the TV and got ready for the lecture. I picked my small MP3 off the little end table, put in the ear buds and turned the music up so I could drown out her words. Now I could only tell if she was speaking or not. I pretended to watch the TV.

_Heh. Leanne doesn't even know I have my ear buds in._

I smirked. My plan was going perfectly. Just smile and nod and it will all be over soon.

Leanne's POV

"Zephyr, I'm disappointed in you. I'm sure Vashyron is too. You cant rush in like that. You could have died!" I yelled at him. He looks over at me and nods.

"How are your wounds? Are they healing yet?" I pause he smiles at me and nods once again.

"Is there anything I can do to for the pain?" He looks at me and nods once again.

"Oh! Well what do you want me to do?" I start to mumble to myself.

"Could...could I um... do you want a hug?" I asked fully expecting a snort and a weird look. Instead he turns to me, locks eye contact with mine and nods once more. I'm so shocked I'm speechless.

_He's never liked physical contact before. Is he in that much pain he just wants some comfort?_

I lean over and wrap my arms around him and hug him firmly but gently. I feel him stiffen he looks at me and jumps away. I fall off him and stand up glaring at him.

"What was that for?!" I yelled at him. He pulls something out of his ears and yells back.

"Why did you hug me?!" I glare and take another step forward.

"You told me to! I asked you and you nodded! I thought you wanted me to!" I scream at him.

"No!" He yelled back at me taking another step forward so now we were literally in each others faces.

"whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down why don't you. If you want to kiss that badly just do it. I'll turn around if you want." Vashyron said from the stairs. Zephyr and I both jump away as fast as we could. He landed on the floor as I hit the counter behind me. We really had been only a few inches away from each other. I could feel my face burning as I looked over at Zephyr who was beet red. I let out a small giggle seeing his face so red was comical. He stood up and glared at both Vashyron and myself. He limp-ran up the stairs to get away from us. I heard the metal door of his room slam shut.

"Oh darn. And I thought I was going to get to see some action, if you know what I mean" Vashyron said.

"Pervert!" I yelled and started slapping him. That was normal for Vashyron. Why he thought of this stuff I have no idea. I sigh and walk upstairs to Zephyr's room. I knocked on his door and got a growled 'leave me alone' I sigh again and walk downstairs to start on dinner.

* * *

**Sorry it was short. This is probably the end of this arc so I'm open to suggestions. :) Please keep in mind that I'm only on chapter 4 of the game. I havn't yet defeated Return of Caligula! Anyway please R&R! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hello every one! I hope you liked my last arc. This one will be called _Bedeviled One_. hehe. you'll see. :) Enjoy! And please review.**

* * *

_Nilo. . . . She's not ready! . . . Next target. . . . . She'll die! . . . . . The Bedeviled one. . . . No! . . . Undercover. . . . they'll never know. . . .Coc!_

I awoke to the usual dream. To the last thing my father told me, to kill the Bedeviled one. All I know is that he killed my brother, and now my father. I remember one of my father's men telling me about how he had confronted the devil boy on a roof and had been shot by a girl who wanted to save the bedeviled one.

_He corrupted her. I'll have to be careful. I left my father's home to find this devil child and I won't let him get away with murder. However I must do this strategically. My father out right challenged him. I'll deceive him instead. Then when his guards down I'll go in for the kill._

I sit up in the dark alleyway I had found. I was now living on the streets in order to find this evil being. I stand up, my black with silver streaked shoulder length hair falling in my face.

"Hello there. What do we have here boys?" a gruff voice sounded in the alley's entrance. I mentally cursed myself for not checking my surroundings before making my presence known. I back up against the wall, smiling innocently at the plump man in front of me. His lackeys flanked him so I couldn't run away.

"I'm more than you can even hope to handle." I said with a dark under tone. I don't kill innocent people, but when someone gets in my way and they clearly aren't a good person they wont be alive for much longer. The man came closer, an evil glint in his amber eyes, his greasy brown hair tied back in a low ponytail. I let him get close enough to touch me when I snapped. I kneed him in the groin and elbowed him in the nose, effectively breaking it, his nose blood spraying onto the alley's floor. His lackeys sprang into action, and I started to fight over twenty guys, but that was too much for me. I had been trained in hand to hand combat and could severely wound or even kill up to twelve full grown males. Twenty was too much. One of them pulled out a knife and stabbed me in arm. Against my will I let out a cry, however that cry probably saved my life. As I was backed into the corner by five men I heard the sound of twin machine guns go off. The noise was deafening in the cramped alley, but I watched as every one of the guys in the alley who had attacked me fell to the ground, riddled with bullet holes. I looked up to see a boy with short blond hair and ice blue eyes, holding the deadly weapon loosely in one hand. He looked rather bored. As he glanced at me I was immediately self conscious. I had been living on the streets for two months now. (It had been a year since my father died. And I just now decided I was ready to take on the devil child.) I know I must look like a homeless kid. I was only 16 years old.

"Are you Ok?" He asked me. His eyes full of concern.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you." I replied. This boy seemed very familiar to me but I couldn't quite place it.

_Who is he? Where do I know him from?_

"Where do you live?" He asked, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Um. I don't currently have a home. Why?" I asked wary of his intentions.

"Well . . . um If you wanted, you could stay with me. Unless you don't want to! You don't have to I . . I was just offering just in case. . . seeing as you don't have a place to sleep. . Or anything." he lowered his head to hide his face which was turning red.

_Well I guess I could go with him. It wont hurt to have a real bed for a couple of days while I continue to search level 4 for the bedeviled one._

"Um Ok. If its alright with you that is. I don't want to bother you." I said.

"Oh no. Of course not. Just don't mind Vashyron, he likes to make a big deal about every thing. You'll be welcome. Here follow me." And with that he led me to their apartment Home Sweet.

"My name is Nilo what's yours?" I asked him as we approached the front door.

"Oh. I'm Zephyr." He said.

_Gasp! I was saved by the Bedeviled One?! what's going on here? Does he know who I am? No. he cant. There's no way he knows I'm Lagerfeld's daughter. Right?_

* * *

**Hehe. Were you expecting that? :) I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it's so short. I'll try to update sometime tomorrow. until then please review. I want to know if I'm doing alright.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zephyr's POV

Nilo was very quiet on the way to Sweet Home. I was starting to worry about her.

"We are almost there. Just past the guild and to the right."

Silence.

_What did I say? She was fine before I said...my name. She doesn't know about my past does she? No. How would she?_

I led her to the apartment and faced a very angry Leanne. Turns out I had been late for dinner because I helped out Nilo.

"And who is this?!" Leanne yelled. Honestly I wont be able to hear anything soon with her screeching yells.

"Leanne, this is Nilo. She was attacked in an alley and doesn't have a home." Just like I thought, Leanne's cold, angry demeanor changed to one of warmth and welcome. She couldn't resist someone in need of help.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Who were they? We can take them out if you want." OK that's weird. Leanne still hates killing so why would she say that?

_Oh! She sees herself in Nilo. Heh. She thinks this girl is as weak and defenseless as she was when we trained her._

"No. that's fine really. Th...Zephyr, already took care of them." She corrected herself.

"I was hoping I could stay here if it's alright with you." Nilo continued.

"Oh of course it is! But just who are you?!" A snarky voice rang out from the couch.

"I'm Nilo. And you are?"

"Vashyron. Its a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Now what are you doing here on level four?" He asked. Nilo looked blank for a minuet. Then her face hardened. She turned on her heel and started to walk out the door.

"Hey wait! What's going on here?" I Yelled after her glaring at Vashyron.

"This is not who you think it is." Vashyron's voice rang with a deadly undertone.

"Well then who is SHE!" I yelled back.

"I'm the one sent to kill the Bedeviled on once and for all!" Nilo Screamed. With that she takes out a small handgun and fires three rounds into my chest. I heard Leanne scream, Vashyron Yelling profanities and Nilo laughing maniacally. The pain in my chest was unbearable and I soon surrendered to the dark void awaiting me.

* * *

**I know, I know, It's terribly short, but I WILL update on Monday. Do you like the Cliffhanger? :) Review please. They make me happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Nilo's POV

I had laughed. It was just too easy. They had Trusted me for just long enough for me to finally take the Bedeviled one's life. But something inside of me snapped. The last thing he said. As he fell to the floor he mouthed the words. Thank you.

_Why did I want to kill him? Because he killed my brother! Who is my brother? What did he look like? Why cant I remember?! He killed my father! No he didn't. He wanted to die. He wouldn't have killed him. Leanne wanted him to live so she saved him. _

I was in a daze as I dodged the bullets Vashyron fired at me. Leanne was bent over Zephyr screaming and sobbing as his life blood seeped out of him and stained his clothes.

_He's so familiar. Were have I seen him before?_

_**How come you wont pray Zephyr? You know that God is always watching us don't you? Zephyr?**_

_**What does it matter whether I pray or not nothing changes. **_

The flash back ended and I stood there in shock.

_I knew him before. But where? What was he like then? What was **I **like? Who am I?_

I walked over to Zephyr who lay there dying in Leanne's arms. Vashyron had run out of bullets and was struggling to refill his gun again. However he stopped when he looked at me approaching Zephyr. As I neared him I knelt down and ignored Leanne as she tried to slap and claw at me to stop. I picked him up and carried him up the stairs and onto the roof. I found another room up there and opened the metal door to find a practically empty room. There was a bed to the left, a table in the center, and a lone chair by the window. I placed Zephyr on the bed, his breathing erratic. I then took off his jacket and shirt to see the three holes in his chest. Luckily none hit his lungs, or his heart. I looked at his back and found two exit wounds. I stitched them up and bandaged them so he wouldn't lose more blood. I then used my long slender fingers to find and extract the third bullet. As I pulled it out Zephyr's eyes fluttered open and his hand shot out and grabbed mine.

"N-no. Leave it. I don't deserve to live. Please just let me die."

"No I cant. I don't know who you are or who you once were. I just know that I cant let you die."

"Y-you sound . . . Like my s-s-sister. Heh." As he tried to laugh he started coughing up blood.

_I guess it nicked his lung. We have to get him to the hospital or hell drown in his own blood._

I stitched up his other bullet holes and carried the now unconscious teen down the stairs. Leanne was growling at me while Vashyron held her back.

"He needs to go to a hospital. One of the bullets nicked his lung." Vashyron nodded and dragged Leanne out the door. He led me to the small hospital. I walked in and made as big of a deal as I could. As soon as I crossed the threshold I screamed getting everyone's attention.

"He's dying!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"Please somebody save him! Please!" Leanne and Vashyron soon caught on. Vashyron started making up a story about how a mob of hit men and other monsters ambushed us and shot him. Leanne started sobbing even more, throwing in a few good wails. I almost smirked.

_They really do care for him._

I was escorted to a surgery room by a doctor and told to wait out side with Leanne and Vashyron.

"Ok now spill it. Why did you try to kill Zephyr and then suddenly try to SAVE him!?" Leanne yelled.

"I-I don't know. All my life I was told that he was evil and he killed my brother. But he saved me in that alley. He. He said thank you after I shot him! Why?! I was told he killed everyone in that seminary and loved it. That he was a cold blooded murderer. So why isn't he! Why would my own father lie to me?"

"Who was your father Nilo?" Leanne asked.

"You should know. You killed him! My father was trying to make him repent for all those kids at the seminary, and for my brother. But instead you killed him!"

"What?! Your-your Lagerfeld's daughter?!"

"No she's not." Vashyron replied in a grim voice.

"What?! What do you mean?!"

"Lagerfeld never had a wife, kids no one. He helped Sullivan. Sullivan was the one who tested on Those kids. He was the cause of Zephyrs mentality snap."

"So. Who am I?"

"I don't know. But I knew something was off about you. Especially when you saw Leanne." Vashyron replied. He had a look of sadness and anger.

"I'm sorry. For all of this. I just want to know who I am. Who I was." The doctor comes out of the surgery room. He had a friendly smile on his weathered old face. His gray hair was pulled back from his face in a pony tail.

"I have good news." The doctor said.

"He will be fine. The bullet he was shot with only ripped a small hole and we only had to use a small shot to speed along the process of Regenerating tissue. He will be able t leave as soon as he wakes up." With that the doctor leaves and all three of us sigh with relief.

"Sooooo. Could I still stay with you guys?" I asked.

"What!? Not on my life!" Leanne screeched.

"Ya sure." We all whirled around at the sound of a new voice behind us. We were greeted with a heart warming sight. There stood Zephyr with a large Bandage across his chest.

"So. Could we go home now?" He asked using his usual snarky tone.

* * *

**Yay! I got it up! Well now I have Dance practice so I don't know when I'll be able to update. But it will be SOON! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zephyr's POV

The walk back to Home Sweet was rather uneventful. I was still disappointed I was still alive. I still cant live with what I did in that seminary three years ago.

_Cochet would be about as old as Nilo now, if I didn't kill her. Were did I even get those guns? Why did I snap? Why am I still alive?_

"Hey, Zephyr? You alright?" Nilo asked as I stared at my plate of food. Nilo's voice snapped me out of my dark thoughts. We were all sitting at the small card table in the main room of Home Sweet. Leanne had made eggs and she was currently glaring at Nilo all through out dinner. I looked up from my plate of untouched, slightly burnt eggs.

"Ya. I'm just, not very hungry." I said.

"Oh well you need to eat. The doctor said so." Nilo replied sounding miffed that I didn't tell her what's on my mind.

_But why would I? She did try to kill me after all. But then she saved me. Why? She was so familiar. Where have I seen her before?! _

I forced myself to take a bite of the crispy eggs. After I had successfully swallowed the eggs Nilo stopped starring at me.

_She reminds me of my sister._

I realized that was why she seemed so familiar. I stood up and walked away from the table and went up the stairs to my room. I ignored the faces of a shocked Nilo, a sad Leann, and an indifferent Vashyron, as I headed up stairs, my boots thumping on the concrete steps. I closed my metal door and sat in my chair with the book of scriptures in my hands. I carefully opened the cover. Inside was a picture of my sister and me. I could feel the tears pricking and I took a deep breath to try to stop them. It didn't work. The first few fell down my face to be followed by a stream. Now I couldn't stop the sobs that shook my form. I heard a creak and I hurriedly wiped my face and was about to confront whoever was in my room, when a small hand so much like my sisters fell on my shoulder. My strength left me and I immediately started sobbing again.

_What's wrong with me? I've never been this emotional before._

"Are you sure your OK?" Nilo asked me. I didn't answer. She knew I wasn't, and that I wouldn't tell her either. I silently broke down in front of a complete stranger yet it felt natural, like I had done this many times before. Nilo was silent and kept her hand on my back the whole time. After a while I was able to get control of myself and I quickly wiped away the tears, and mumbled a 'thanks'. Nilo nodded and left my room.

Nilo's POV

I stood there trying to comfort Zephyr. In the little time I had known him I knew this was not normal. He wasn't one to break down like that. So why did he? I reached out and took the book of scriptures he had set down on the table next to him. When he gained control of himself again, I nodded and took my leave, taking the scriptures with me. I closed the door and sat down next to the wall. I opened the cover and found a picture. It looked like the younger version of Zephyr, the one from that flashback. And a small girl with short blond hair, and large blue eyes.

_Who is she? Wait Zephyr said something about his sister, is this her? What happened to her?_

I flipped through it and found it practically untouched. I never thought of Zephyr as one to pray. Just like in my flash back were he said it didn't matter. So why dose he have this? I flip to the back cover and see an address written in an angry scrawl.

_**Crank Seminary, Level 7**_

The metal door of Zephyr's room opens revealing an angry looking Zephyr. I close the book and he grabs it from my hands. He turns around and stomps back into his room, slamming the door behind him. That decided it. I'm going to the Crank Seminary.

* * *

**I'll have the next chapter up later today! Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**ok here's the last chapter of this arc. I hope you all like it. enjoy!**

* * *

Nilo's POV

I ran down the stairs and pushed the front door open. I ran out past an old man out side of the apartment, only to be grabbed on the arm by none other than Leanne.

"Where do you think your going!?" She shrieked.

"Why do you care? I thought you wanted me to leave." I replied, my voice laced with venom. All I wanted was to find out what really happened at that seminary.

"I asked you first." She said. It looked like she was trying real hard not to rip my head off.

"I'm going to the seminary." Gasp.

"Why!"

"Why not?" I asked wondering why she made such a big deal about it. I was already told what happened there, but for all I know that was just another lie.

"I have to know the truth." I ripped my arm out of her grip and sprinted to Rainy Bridge. I then took a left and headed to the level 6 elevator. I turned around after jumping in and saw Leanne trying to reach me before it left. She was ten feet away when the bell sounded. She threw a small rectangular card at me.

"You'll need this!" she yelled over the elevator. I picked up the card and saw it was a Core Lift 2 pass.

"Thanks Leanne!" I yelled as I plummeted down to level s6. When the elevator stopped I ran out towards Core Lift 2. there was a straightaway ahead of me and I started to sprint. I was almost there when I heard a gravely voice behind me. Two hit-men stepped out from behind a couple crates on the right, obscuring my path to the Core Lift. I turned around and saw a tall, gangly, looking man with short greasy black hair.

"Where do you think your going? You need a pass to go down to the lower levels. Do you happen to have one?" He asked me. I didn't answer and just stared at him.

"Oh. Not one for small talk eh? Well come on, hand it over and no one gets hurt." He gave me a smile of rotten teeth while his evil, beady eyes scanned my body.

_I really wish I had a gun right now._

I take a step back as the man approaches and his smile disappears. He raises a small handgun and shoots me in the calf. I cry out and limp to the side of the metal street. I heard a cacophony of bullets behind me as I lunged behind a crate. When the gunfire ceased I risked a glance over the crate and saw none other than Zephyr.

_He followed me! Why?!_

He was standing in the middle of ten men all riddled with bullet holes. I limped out of cover and tried to stay out of site as I headed towards the Core Lift.

"Hey, Nilo! Wait!" Zephyr yelled as I limped away from him.

"Nilo." Zephyr's hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned around and looked him in the eye. He didn't want me to go to the seminary. He would do everything in his power to stop me from going there. I pulled off his hand and bit it hard. Blood filled my mouth as he cried out in pain and surprise. I turned and ran as fast as I could with a bullet in my calf. I could hear Zephyr start after me, after bandaging his bleeding hand. I reached the Core Lift and showed the guy my pass, saying that the teen behind me was trying to kill me. He lets me in and closes the door just as Zephyr gets there. He bangs on it yelling at the guard to let him in there. Instead of biding his wishes he presses the button to activate the Core Lift. I give Zephyr a little wave as I once again start to plummet to a lower level. When I reached level 7 the lift immediately went back up.

_I have to hurry or he'll catch me before I get there anyway._

I start to limp-run to Crank town. On my way there I almost got caught by a group of seven gangsters out looking for easy money.

_Or a Core Lift 2 pass to get up to the higher levels._

I asked around Crank town for the seminary. At first they gave me strange, almost horrified looks that I want to go there, but they did point me in the right direction.

_So did Lagerfeld really lie about what Zephyr did?_

I can see the ruins of what looked like a church, and a orphanage combined. I open the slightly smashed front door and venture into something straight out of a horror movie. I weave through the mess of wires, dried blood, and ruble. I start down a hallway and stop as I reach a puddle of dried blood on the floor where a body once lay.

"**Zephyr? Where are you? Did you get in trouble again?"** **I saw the door to the detention room open. **

_**He's always saying the wrong thing in front of Mr. Lagerfeld.**_

**I walk towards the door to give him a hug and try to cheer him up, but stop in my tracks as he emerged. He was covered in blood. There were two machine guns in his hands. He turns to me and raises one of the blood splattered guns at me. **

"**Z-Zephyr?! What are you doing!" I cried as he slowly raised the other one. The smile on his face frightened me more than the guns he pointed at me. I ran toward him and hugged him. I just wanted my brother back. **

_**What was happening to him?**_

**I felt the first bullet of many pass through my body. Tears ran down my face as I cried out in pain and despair. My own brother is killing me. I held on as tight as I could, but my strength was fading fast and as I slowly fell to the floor I saw Zephyr shoot and kill twelve more kids as they entered the hallway.**

"**Zephyr!" I screamed as everything went black.**

The flash back hit me so hard I fell and hit the wall. I looked up tears in my eyes as I realized I was Zephyr's sister and he had killed me along with everyone else in that seminary. A hand on my shoulder rouses me from my thoughts. I look over to see Zephyr starring at me. I instinctively backed away from him.

_He killed me. With out a second thought. Why?!_

I looked over at the infirmary witch was right next to the detention room and another memory washes over me.

"**Here you are Zephyr. Just one more shot." Doctor Sullivan said to him. I watched from the doorway, impatiently waiting for Zephyr to finish so he could play with me.**

"**Why?! All the others got ONE why do I need so many!" He yelled as Doctor Sullivan gave him yet another shot.**

_**He really hates shots. **_**I thought with a smile. They finally let him go and he stormed out of the ****infirmary.**

"**Zephyr! Can you come play with me?" I asked. He didn't respond and continued down the hall to our room. I followed him and he slammed the door in my face before I reached it.**

_**Why is he so angry?**_

**I opened the door and slowly creeped in. He was standing in front of the small window, punching the brick wall.**

"**Z-Zephyr? What are you doing?" He didn't reply and continued to punch the wall. His knuckles were bloody and the wall had a severe dent in it. The brick was crumbling into powder and mixing with his blood on the floor. I walked over and sat on the bed.**

"**Hey Zephyr? Would you please tell me why your punching the wall?" I asked. I was getting increasingly worried.**

_**What's gotten into him?**_ "**Go away Cochet!" He yelled at me.**

_**He yelled at me!? What? He's never yelled at me. What's wrong?**_

**Instead of doing what he said I ran over and hugged him from behind.**

"**Are you feeling OK Zephyr? I'm worried about you." I continued to hug him and he slowly calmed down. He twisted around and hugged me back.**

"**Ya. I'm fine. Lets go play, OK?" He said. Sounding like his old self.**

"**Yay! I cant wait! Lets go outside and play cops and robbers!" I Yelled. I was feigning excitement. I was worried about him, so I yelled the first thing that came to mind. He looked relived that I didn't question him further. He then led me outside to the small grassy lawn behind the seminary. He wanted to leave this place so badly. Yet he stayed because he couldn't bare to leave me here alone. He didn't want me to have to live out on the streets, so he endured their treatment to keep me safe.**

I came to and saw Zephyr sitting in the hallway starring at the puddle of blood where I had been shot. His eyes told me everything. The reason why he wanted to die. He couldn't bare to know that he had killed me. I stood up and hugged him from behind.

"Zephyr?" He turned to look at me, tears filled his eyes.

"Could we go outside and play now?" I asked. I could feel the pinpricks behind my eyes. He looked shocked at first, then recognition filled his gaze.

"C-Cochet?" He asked. I nodded.

"Hi big brother!" I yelled as I ran out the door dragging him by the hand.

* * *

**How was that?! I would really like some reviews please. I will start updating my other stories then come back to this one latter. :) I Love you all!**


End file.
